


Spiderwalking

by JoanneTST



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneTST/pseuds/JoanneTST
Summary: 现背短篇，看奇思妙想崔瀚率如何说（睡）服糊弄学高手夫胜宽趁24虎牙直播说11糊弄的梗还热乎着，给小朋友们煮顿饭NC-17，我开车总会有奇奇怪怪的play，不能接受请在这里就点叉
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon





	Spiderwalking

崔瀚率不是没注意到他男朋友最近有点奇怪。

那种诡异的感觉首次出现在他和夫胜宽打发时间的音乐制作室里。

打发时间这个词看似随意，其实用得非常严谨，因为正在编曲的崔瀚率并不知道夫胜宽到底在干什么，只知道他们今天下午得空，能稍微独处段时间。

虽说是独处，可他们本来见面的机会就多，总不能整天做情侣的那档子事。恋爱又难免让人想腻在一起，可二人都是独立的性格，做事不需要人陪的那种。最后干脆折中，没事就找个地方各干各的，间隙抬眼看到对方心里都是甜的。

曲子写着写着，崔瀚率突然有点歌词的灵感，四处找笔的时候嘴里还跟着念，防止忘记的同时顺带检查韵脚是否公正。

就是这个时候，他背后传来夫胜宽的声音：“哦，没错没错，是这样的。”

以为夫胜宽在回复什么语音消息，崔瀚率也没多想，匆匆将脑海里的语句印到纸上，随后就开始在制作室里踱步，顺带用他新编的旋律哼这段新写的词，目光不时扫过窝在沙发角落里的夫胜宽。

“嗯嗯瀚率，”夫胜宽声音从挡着脸的手机屏幕后轻快地飘出来，“是这样的。”

“胜宽，”目睹全过程的崔瀚率困惑地皱起眉毛，“你是在跟我讲话？”

“嗯？”恍然清醒般，夫胜宽终于抬头，盈着光的眼睛里只有屋里另一个人，看得崔瀚率心口发紧，全被喜爱撑得满满当当。

可能是自己过于专注创作导致听错了吧，崔瀚率想，毕竟他家夫胜宽能有什么坏心思呢？

\--  
第二次是在宿舍的客厅里。

他举着刚找到的可爱小猫视频跟夫胜宽分享，被屏幕里的猫咪和身后各种“哇”、“可爱”、“真棒”的反应哄得十分满意。

趁视频没放完，觉得夫胜宽表情会比小猫更可爱的他兴致勃勃地转身，结果发现管理大师夫胜宽正在地板上专心做着他的普拉提。脸明明朝着地板，还能发出各种富有欺骗性的感叹词。

默默关掉视频后，崔瀚率就这么欣赏了会儿他男朋友的纯享版reaction，等夫胜宽全套做完转回来，干脆伴着一声“哇哦”慢速鼓起掌来。

没有嘲讽的意思，只是觉得敬佩，甚至有点后悔没用摄像机录下这个场景，供他以后慢慢回味。

“啊，啵农尼，”夫胜宽凑过去想搂混血男友的脖子，见崔瀚率向后退开，手还停在半空就撇着嘴撒起娇来，“看到一半想起来今天没运动嘛...晚上不还要去吃夜宵？”

想起刚找到的高分餐厅，崔瀚率默默认证这个理由，但他还是十分正直地纠正面前的小骗子：“下次直接告诉我不想看就好，不需要假装这种反应。”

“本意只是想好好回应你嘛...”自知理亏，夫胜宽挥挥依旧半张的双臂，一副讨要抱抱的乖巧样子。

嗯，这样的夫胜宽确实比小猫更可爱。大方给予拥抱的崔瀚率将脸埋在对方颈窝深吸一口气，末了不忘补上一句：“下不为例。”

\--  
真正决定采取措施，还是在Sophia的生日后。

已经十七岁的妹妹发来条ins信息，预览图里是坐在桌前的尹净汉和文俊辉，像是粉丝从哪里截出来的视频片段。崔瀚率本想无视的，没想到又连着收到几条新消息。

@_sofiachwe：怎么会那么好笑kkkkkkk

@_sofiachwe：没想到是那么好骗的样子呢胜宽欧巴kkkkkk

@_sofiachwe：如果我是欧巴的话 会很担心他被骗走呢

即使还不知道妹妹在说什么，崔瀚率也知道这满满的调侃语气下绝对没有什么好事。他先是回复一个生气的emoji，接着就点开那个视频。

是那个中国游戏直播活动的片段。尹净汉分享了个夫胜宽做习惯性reaction的小故事，崔瀚率这才意识到这位亲故最近的行为完全不是偶然。

片段的最后，两位哥哥开始策划怎么给傻乎乎的小朋友设陷阱。他们狡黠的笑容配着Sophia唯恐天下不乱的留言，叫崔瀚率不知怎地产生些危机感。毕竟夫胜宽就是这样，看起来八面玲珑，实际很容易卸除防备，对信任的人常常关心则乱，总而言之就是单纯得不行。

要好好给他上一课才行。崔瀚率熄灭手机，瞬时有了主意。

\--  
机会来得很快。

行程结束后，夫胜宽来他这层公寓蹭饭，吃完便进他房间借电脑上网购物。

确认夫胜宽进入专注状态的崔瀚率随意地提问：“胜宽呐，要不要今天和我试试spiderwalking？听说很有意思，你会喜欢的吧？”

“没错没错，”果然，盯着屏幕的人掉进圈套后才回过神来，转头满脸困惑地看着猎人，“在说什么？”

“是要反悔吗？明明已经答应我的。”崔瀚率皱起脸，是在镜头前不太展露的撒娇语气。

“不是的，没有反悔的意思，”善良的夫胜宽赶紧摆手否认，跟着坐到床上去拉男朋友的手，“只是刚刚没有听清你在说什么。”

揉着掌心里的手腕，崔瀚率笑着装傻：“没有听清怎么会答应呢？不如直接开始吧。”

没等对方反驳，房间主人就自然地从身后摸出对带软垫的手铐，将其中一只绑住夫胜宽来不及逃走的左手腕节。

“干什么啊瀚率...”还不知道自己被设计的夫胜宽嘴里抱怨，身体却配合地顺着他的动作躺在床上，褪下衣物后仍由他将自己双手拉过头顶。

是的，夫胜宽什么都是依他的。平时牙尖嘴利的小刺猬只会对崔瀚率露出柔软肚皮，连日常拌嘴都全是为对方着想的爱意。这样的夫胜宽是只属于崔瀚率的夫胜宽，要骗也只能由崔瀚率来骗。

“还记得安全词的吧？”将手铐的链条穿过床头栏杆后，崔瀚率接着铐住夫胜宽的右手，又取出只眼罩为他戴上，“受不了的话就说安全词。”

就算被剥夺视觉，就算刚收到今天可能需要说安全词的预警，夫胜宽还是在用那种宠溺的语气说话：“这就是我们瀚率想试的吗？有点奇怪呢。”

很奇怪，明明是同龄，夫胜宽却总把自己看作比忙内还需要照顾的小孩，就连确认恋爱关系后也是这样。借此得到十足信任和关心的崔瀚率不完全觉得这是件坏事，偶尔甚至会利用这点对夫胜宽为所欲为——顺便证明自己已经长大成人。

“瀚率，为什么不回答我，你还在吗？”大概是因为许久没有听到崔瀚率的声音，夫胜宽开始紧张，挂在半空的手指扣起链条。

“胜宽，”始作俑者缓缓开口，很笃定的样子，“我这里没有安全套，得去你房间拿一下。你在这里等我会儿。”

“不，不要走，”向来怕寂寞的小朋友猛地挣扎起来，嘴里可怜兮兮地呜咽，“可以直接进来的，不要留我一个人在这里好不好？”

没有像往日一样立刻去安抚对方，崔瀚率的回答温情又残忍：“没有润滑，你会不舒服。很快就会回来的。”

伴随着夫胜宽几声“哈吉玛”的呼唤，房间门开启又关上。不过崔瀚率并没有如他所说的一般离开，而是静静在房间里观察他家好骗的小朋友。开玩笑，连手铐都有的他怎么可能缺计生用品，再说他也不会舍得让这种状态的夫胜宽独自留在房间。

知道自己挽留失败的夫胜宽默默蜷缩起来。他皮肤很白，在深蓝色的床单里几乎发着光。早就一丝不挂的人全身只有手腕扣着手铐，小脸还被黑色眼罩遮去大半，饱满的苹果肌不见踪影，只露出最近愈发消瘦的下颚线条。崔瀚率盯着他正抿得发白的嘴唇，回忆起亲吻那里时得到的柔软触感，早就抬头的下身硬得发疼。

再忍耐一会儿就好了，他想。一旦夫胜宽适应这种环境，任何轻微碰触都会带来格外强烈的反应。这位平时就不太适应快感的亲故，到时肯定会分外可口。

等那漫长的五分钟过去，崔瀚率甚至坏心眼地没有再伪造房门开关声，而是直接用食指指尖轻点夫胜宽的大腿。

没有得到任何预告的夫胜宽直接尖叫一声，保持蜷缩的姿势想往床里逃，肩膀瑟瑟发抖。

“没事的，胜宽，是我，”崔瀚率压低声音安抚他，“我一直都在。”

“瀚率...”夫胜宽肉眼可见地放松下来，并没有责备欺骗他的亲故，只是委屈地抽抽鼻子。崔瀚率猜他黑暗中的那双眼睛肯定是水汪汪的。

泪眼再好看，现在也不是摘眼罩的时候。崔瀚率接着将十指曲起，先是用右手学着蜘蛛爬行的样子沿着夫胜宽的大腿滑下去，接着就用左手勾勒起他脊骨的线条。

这些接触虽然轻微，对敏感度被无限放大的夫胜宽来说却是十足刺激。大腿发着颤，他又被后背的触碰撩拨得上身绷直，手铐锁链与床头栏杆的碰撞声中，欲望也高高抬起头来。

觉得这样有趣的崔瀚率手指继续在面前这具身体上游走，所到之处无不挑逗起强烈的反应。因为没听到什么呻吟，他转而关注夫胜宽的脸，看那精巧的下巴抬起又收回，牙齿全程咬着记忆中拥有柔软触感的嘴唇。

掰住夫胜宽的嘴后，崔瀚率将自己的手指探进去，不太赞同地嘱咐：“不舒服就说出来，不要咬。”

“呜，”像是知道他喜欢什么，夫胜宽讨好似地舔舐起嘴里那根手指，模模糊糊地说，“是因为太舒服才、才咬的。”

看，虽然崔瀚率是明面上的主导者，夫胜宽却真正掌握着他的欲望，一言一行一颦一笑都能叫他失去控制。

忍不住地，他俯身去吻夫胜宽，身上衣物贴住后者裸露的肌肤，摩擦间又带出几声嘤咛，恰好给崔瀚率舌头入侵的机会。机灵得紧的人乖巧任他索取，唇舌分开后便用头去蹭他颈侧，想悄悄蹭落眼罩的样子。

“再等等，或者你知道怎么叫停。”再次提醒安全词的存在后，崔瀚率再次退开，不给夫胜宽任何大面积肢体接触的机会。他开始慢慢脱自己的衣服，期间不时在夫胜宽身上随机落下细碎的吻，或舔舐或轻咬，叫人摸不到任何规律，只能被动接受所有快感。

如预料般，夫胜宽也始终没有说出安全词，即使他的分身已经涌出不少前液，即使他的眼罩已经被水汽浸得发湿。

差不多了，崔瀚率想，曲起的手指关节摩挲几记夫胜宽的脸颊。手臂撑着床，他将夫胜宽整个人笼在自己身下，从他下颚一路吻到小腹，表情几乎如朝圣般虔诚。

天，崔瀚率想，他真的很爱他。

“瀚率？”虽然看不到，依然能感受到亲故细微情感变化的夫胜宽唤他。

“没事，”崔瀚率又回去吻他，手指探下去按压那处穴口，“今天做到底好吗？”

“嗯，”夫胜宽还是依他，侧头亲他的鼻尖，好声好气地和他商量，“最后能看着你的脸吗？”

“好。”崔瀚率说，开始缓缓替夫胜宽扩张。其实他也是什么都依着夫胜宽的。

真正进入的时候，两人均为延迟许久的亲昵喟叹一声。夫胜宽实在是比平时敏感太多，没过多久就抖着求崔瀚率让他射出来。为延迟他的高潮，崔瀚率替他卸下眼罩，果不其然看到那双漂亮的眼睛红得厉害，几根睫毛也被水珠粘连起来，可爱得紧。

也许是因为能看到崔瀚率的脸，部分需求被满足的夫胜宽安静下来，但还是努力撑起脖子向崔瀚率讨吻，如愿以偿后又重新放任自己沉溺在快感中，叫声像视频里的小猫般勾住崔瀚率的心。

也许是因为节奏掌握得不错，他们几乎同时奔赴高潮。喘息间，崔瀚率又凑过去吻夫胜宽，许久后还几近执拗地将自己埋在对方身体里。

夫胜宽倒没有催他退出来，只是用重新恢复自由的手替他整理起头发，还不忘再起提起先前的问题：“刚刚那种就是你之前说的、我却没有听清的事情吗？”

“嗯，spiderwalking，因为手指是像蜘蛛那样。”预料到对方不会喜欢这个比喻，崔瀚率没有错过夫胜宽皱眉的有趣表情，笑着去点他额头，“所以，下次没有听清的话就不要回应。不然不仅听的人不会开心，还有可能反弹到自己。”

“知道啦...”或许是崔瀚率难得唠叨的杀伤力太大，夫胜宽也难得没有回嘴，只是鼓着脸颊乖巧答应。

回想起今晚夫胜宽的配合，崔瀚率不禁又去吻他。

夫胜宽不是完美的，也会有这样那样的奇怪习惯，可崔瀚率依旧发疯般地爱他，因为崔瀚率也不是完美的，而夫胜宽愿意给这样的他全部的爱。

他们之间无论什么都是互相的。

那个自设立以来从未用过的安全词，其实是“讨厌”。

夫胜宽永远没法对他说出这个词，崔瀚率对此心知肚明。

**Author's Note:**

> 很多人都敢说，崔瀚率懂着呢
> 
> 小橘子说不要走的画面可以通过重温2020 Going TTT #2体验
> 
> 1v1选手成功回归，下篇文见！


End file.
